Bane Perez
, o el Gamekeeper, es uno de los actualmente disponibles en . Background Bane Perez was in charge of the forest farm and patrol cabin at Oletus Manor. He raised a black-nosed moose like a child. However, accidents always happen, and a new hunting season was coming. Bane was wondering how he could hide the black-nose to ensure its safety, but he was too late. A team of fully armed poachers had already arrived.http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171130/26476_727071.html The gunshots rang through the forest. When Bane arrived, he saw that the black-nose had fallen to the ground. He recognized a familiar face from the poacher's team. It was the boy that he had rescued a few years prior. However, when Bane pleaded with him, they cruelly wanted to turn him into a Minotaur. They cut off his tongue and put the head of the black-nose moose on him. They locked him up with a steel-jaw leghold trap and began a massacre in the forest. After the poachers had left, the dogs dragged Bane back to the manor, where he somehow recovered. No one thought that his humiliation would turn Bane into a demon. He was transformed into a Minotaur, and the mountain forest was his maze. Since that day, Bane shows no mercy to anyone who sets foot on his land. Abilities Appearance Decoration Tips As Bane: Your hook can go over windows and pallets, and will drag survivors over them to you. If you are close to a survivor, you can easily hook them when they drop a pallet or vault over a pallet or a window. Charge up your hook (hold the skill button) to accurately aim your hook. A dotted line (similar to the Cowboy's) will show the current trajectory. Get your upgraded hook as soon as possible (Insolence can help, but is not needed.) Against Bane: NEVER run in a straight line. If you do this, you get hooked, and then you die. Use the terrain to your advantage, and beware of Bane charging up his hook. There will be a whooshing noise, and he will be visibly swinging his hook in the air. If Bane is close when you preform a vault of drop a pallet, it is easy for him to hook you, because the hook goes over such things. After doing so, immediately run to the side. This is easier with Thief and other survivors with increased vault speed, and harder with Mind's Eye and other survivors with slower vault speed. Mind's Eyes should beware, because he can hook you from a distance while you are working on a cipher. Either try to decode on cipher in areas with lots of walls, or run as soon as you get the heartbeat. If Bane is camping late-game, it is nearly impossible to save the chaired person, and unless multiple people try at once, would-be rescuers are easily knocked down. Do ciphers instead, especially if the chaired emotes "Focus on Decoding!" or "Don't rescue me!". References See also Category:Personajes Category:Cazadores